Horizontal formwork systems comprising longitudinal beams, transverse beams, formwork panels that are arranged on the longitudinal and/or transverse beams and vertical supports or struts supporting the horizontal beams, transverse beams and formwork panels are known.
For example, WO2007/003364A1 discloses a modular horizontal formwork comprising a plurality of grid elements. Each grid element comprises a plurality of longitudinal beams and at least one transverse beam that can be assembled on the vertical supports. Each basic grid element further comprises two primary beams arranged parallel to one another, each end of said primary beams being supported in one of the heads, and two corner beams arranged parallel to one another and perpendicular to the primary beams, each end of said corner beams being supported in one of the heads. The primary beams comprise supports for panels on which formwork panels are arranged.
FR2944821A1 discloses a formwork system comprising primary beams and secondary beams extending between the primary beams, said secondary beams supporting the formwork panels. Before assembling the formwork panels, the operator assembles a provisional and detachable protective base in the gaps in which the formwork panels will later be arranged for fall prevention.